


Music

by carinascott



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinascott/pseuds/carinascott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nate-centric</p>
    </blockquote>





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> Nate-centric

Music is similar to sound in that one note; one whiff can evoke feelings and uncover long forgotten memories.

That's what happened to Nathan Ford as he sat nursing a mug of coffee down in McRory's Pub.

He couldn't recall the name of the song, but he knew the words like the back of his hand.

Could sing them without thought, hum the tune without effort.

It made him remember happier times, back when he was still married to Maggie.

Back when Sam was alive and they still had reason to hope.

He recalled the way Sam would smile and sing this song off-key, imploring his mother and father to join him.

Sometimes they did, Sam’s infectious energy impossible to ignore. Other times, they simply watched him, smiling at the pure,  
unadulterated joy of childhood innocence.

It was a bittersweet memory, of that there was no doubt.

But Nate smiled anyway, mindless of the tears that fell down his cheeks, singing along with the radio.

Wishing with all his heart that he could hear that sweet, innocent, and angelic voice once again.  
**  
END**﻿


End file.
